Jessie Jones
Jessie Jones, (born Ashley Durham, July 7, 1987) is a professional Wrestler who currently competes in Resurrection and Elite Carnage. Jessie is one of the fastest rising divas to ever enter a wrestling ring. Just within her first six months of her career, she has obtained what most wrestlers dream of accomplishing. Jessie Jones has been crowned a champion and has yet to lose her title. History Ashley was born to Jo and Greg Durham on July 7, 1987. Jessie's dream, every since she was a child, was to compete in a ring in front of millions and millions of fans. As the years passed, Jessie's life grew more hectic. She lived with her moths and father who died tragically in a car accident. She was then passed through legal documents and into her cousin's care. She lived with her 10 year old cousin, Kaitlyn, and her 5 year old cousin Adam. There they wrestled in the trampoline, causing Jessie to win her first title. The self proclaimed women's champion of the Rutledge Trampoline Wrestling Association. Jessie was raised with passionate love and care from her cousins who took her in. She went to a wrestling event once and saw the drive, stamina and passion it took for the female competitors and decided to she wanted to participate. She immediately signed up for a job of any sort. She got stuck as a culinary assistant for the wrestler's food needs. She met several of the male and female wrestlers and was invited into the ring when there was no one around regularly. She wrestled with the people several times daily. Jessie paid little attention to her school work and soon her grades began to slip. She was uninterested in school and knew wrestling was the life for her. She took the end of course exams and passed each with flying colors. Her friends soon began to call her Lady Luck because tat was the only way she could have passed. She got accepted to various colleges, but none held interest. She moved to Louisville Kentucky and joined up in the local wrestling name, OVW, with high recommendations from the small town VWA, Vegas Wrestling Association, of which she had come from. There her skills developed further and soon a mysterious caller asked her to join in the Double-u Double-u E. She signed and met up with wrestler Ace Andrews, where a slight relationship formed between the two. She was then called away from the Double-u Double-u E and moved on to Resurrection, where she met fellow competitor, JG Money. Former Feds Jessie began her career in the Double-u Double-u E. There, she accomplished quite a lot before the company sent out word of shutting down. Once the doors closed, Jessie lay silent for some time before getting referred to Resurrection. Weeks after signing with Resurrection, she also signed with World Wrestling Headquarters, also known by the name WWH. Jessie encountered problems with the owner of WWH, once again, and left the company for good. She has moved on to another company, just as good if not better. Elite Carnage. She has yet to be placed in a match. True Facts *Looks Up To Trish Stratus *Thrives on positive energy *Dubbed Lady Luck by her friends *Respects her cousin Ashley Renee Title History *The Double-u Double-u E Women's Champion *Resurrection's brand WCW Women's Champ *FFYL Reborn Women's Champ Quotes *This place is about to get very lucky! *Lady Luck.....has arrived! *You just got struck...with...luck! Moveset Finishing Moves * Struck With Luck (gory neckbreaker) * Domino Effect (Inverted split-leg drop bulldog) * Roulette (Spinning hair-pull facebuster) Favorite moves * Standing moonsault with theatrics * Moonsault (from the second or top rope) * Savate kick * Slingshot somersault legdrop * Powerslam * Bridging reverse chinlock * Hair-pull Gory Special * Cross armbreaker Past Romances *JG Money (current- husband - FFYL Reborn) *Randy Orton *Ace Andrews Up and Coming *Jessie has defeated nearly every diva on the FFYL Raw brand, and still retains her title. Soon she will take on Candice Michelle, number one contender to her Women's Championship. Defeated - Resurrection *Melina (2) *Torrie Wilson *Kelly Kelly *Lita *Ryan Dean *Mickie James *Beth Phoenix *Ashley Massaro Personal Life Jessie Jones is married to JG Money on FFYL Reborn. They have been married almost two weeks and things are going smoothly. Jessie Jones Jessie Jones Jessie Jones Jessie Jones